Whenever Wherever Whatever
by Sierra Leone 25
Summary: She wanted to feel his pain like he felt her pain.Cid been there for her and she knew how he really feels about her and Lightning felt the same
1. Prologue: The beginning

_Whenever,Wherever,Whatever_

_My journey begin the day_

_I met this men_

_This men gave me life_

_He gave me a reason to show my feelings and emotions._

_To control my actions towards others and control my anger and hate towards them._

_He even gave me the reason to love somebody and that somebody was him._

_His name is . . ._

_Prologue:The Beginning_

_Intro_

I**t's been weeks since the crew aboard the Linblum since they got on the ship they been doing missions helping the soldiers and helping by healing and protect them. The reason why just to cover up there identify of being l'Cie. The fellow l'Cie keep on doing daily missions just to stay busy and help others until they reach Eden.**

**After along day from completing a mission instead of **Lightning** going to her room like the others she instead goes to the same place she been going everyday and stays until the sun sets. **Lightning** walks into the large room to her it was kinda like a lobby, but you can see a great view of the sky. **Lightning** walks down the steps and sat at the same couch she been sitting since the day she came aboard this ship, and think the whole time. She was hoping for a bright future, but now she need to figure out her focus and how to save her sister.**

**Then **Lightning** remember the day she first met Cid.**

"**(Since we arrive Cid was so nice and kind to me, but half of the time I been rude to him and treat him like crap. I guess I was because I was thinking to much.)" **Lightning** thought. **Lightning** acted like that for a couple of weeks then **Lightning** start to take it easy with him. Then **Lightning** remember what happen to her the other day when she came to this room and cried. Cid came and comfort her.**

"**(I remember that day I cried I was in so much pain he came. I was on the floor he walk up to me and pick me up from off the floor and sat me on his lap then I lean on his chest and cried while he hold me and never let go.)"**

_**Flashback**_

**Cid rushed to the room and found **Lightning** on the floor. Cid rush to her and pick her up off the floor. **Lightning** was asleep , but he knew she was in pain.**

"** **Lightning**,**Lightning** ," Cid called her name trying to wake her up, but from the looks of it she was dreaming. Cid laid her down on the couch, but can hear her cry in her dreams.**

"**Ahhhh !," **Lightning** scream in pain as she felt the pain struck her body. Cid pick her up then she finally awoke from her dream.**

"**Cid," she cried on his chest in relief. Cid sat her down in his lap and ask her what was wrong.**

"****Lightning** Please tell me what's wrong ?," Cid held her cheek while she slightly blushed. **Lightning** begin to look down as the pain struck her again. Cid held her by her arms to prevent her from falling. Cid could feel her pain, but he still wanted to know what was causing her pain. Cid wiped her tears, but he still wanted to know what was wrong.**

"****Lightning** please tell me whats wrong ?," he pulled her closer to him causing her to blushed even more. While Cid pulled her close to him instead of her looking up she just leaned on his chest and continue to cry and thinking how she was going to explain her pain to him, but instead **Lightning** decide to show him where her pain was at on her body. **

"**Cid Ahhhh !,"she scream as the pain continue to worsen than before. **Lightning** leaned off Cid chest and begin to unbuckled her white overcoat than unzipped her turtleneck. As she slowly unzipped her turtleneck her cleavage begin to show. She dropped both her overcoat and her turtleneck. She was wearing a white laced bra, Cid tried not to stare down, but to him she was the most beautiful woman, but he notice a bruise on the left side of her chest.**

**The bruise was pretty big and from the looks of it seen to get bigger. Cid hurried up and heal her bruise and her bruise begin to disappear.**

"**Cid thank you," she cried in relief while Cid embrace her and kissed her cheek.**

"**Your welcome and I can't stand to see you suffer," Cid kissed her cheek again causing her to blushed. Cid smiled at her and that smiled caused her to smile back. Once she smiled at Cid. Cid was shocked at first because he never seen her smiled, but that smile made him feel so much better Cid felt as if that smile healed the pain in his body, now he wanted to stay there with.**

"**Cid thank you, but I know your busy . . .," **Lightning** was cut off by Cid.**

"**Who said I was I just wanna stay here with you so please let me hold you," Cid caressed her cheek.**

"**But Cid."**

"**No I'm staying with you **Lightning**," Cid smiled at her while she leaned on his chest she notice the sun started to set as they watch the sunset Cid kissed her on her forehead while **Lightning** lie on his chest hearing his heartbeat. To her it sounded like a lullaby she then put one hand to his chest and slowly drifting off to sleep.**

"**Cid," she moaned his name then fell asleep. Cid gently lay down on the couch while she still lay on his chest. Cid finally drift off to sleep until he heard **Lightning** shiver. Cid removed gently removed his cape and cover it over her so she can get warm. Cid kissed her kissed her forehead and move one hand on her back. Cid sighed, but he was happy she was okay.**

"**I'm just happy that your okay **Lightning**," then he felled asleep.**

_End of Flashback._


	2. Chapter I: Connection

_Chapter I: Connection_

****Lightning** still remember what Cid did. He healed her, comfort her, and now she is starting to fall in love with him. **Lightning** couldn't help, but to think about him. Every time she seen his face she couldn't even stop blushing and became shy when they start to talk.**

**When her and the others came aboard the ****Lindblum** **for the first couple days Cid tries to get to know her ,but **Lightning** sometimes ignore him or reject him and sometimes hits him,but he never did get mad with her. He just give her some time alone to calm down and embrace her even when she mad, but he still cares for her **Lightning** just now starting to ****appreciate everything that he's doing to help her and others. **

**Its been about a few months now **Lightning** is starting to enjoys his company almost everyday Cid comes in this room and try to cheer her up, make her laugh or smile after along day from a mission and soon **Lightning** love got even stronger for him. On some days Cid and her sometimes fall asleep in this on the couch. **Lightning** love laying on his chest and love how Cid keeps her warm. Now she just wanted to kiss him or maybe more than a kiss she just didn't know what to think. Now **Lightning** needs to focus on the future then she heard someone called her name it sounded like Cid. Cid came and sat right next to her and brought a smile to her face and they both for the rest of the day talk and enjoy the sunset.**


	3. Chapter II: Visions,Dreams, & The Truth

_Chapter II: Visions,Dreams, & The Truth  
><em>

**After another long day from a mission **Lightning** returns to the usual spot sits down and think. **Lightning** enjoy her talk with Cid yesterday,but she now focus on something else.**

****Lightning** remember the day she became a l'Cie. When she became one. . . everything change. She begin to have visions and dreams. Those visions and dreams showed her things that happen in both the past and the future, and sometimes when a vision is over **Lightning** sometimes falls asleep. After she falls asleep a dream begins. During some of the dreams **Lightning** been having she sometimes ends up in battle. During those battles against her opponents the injurers that she suffers in battle happens in real life. On some days when she's in pain she tries to bear through a mission without nobody noticing that she was injured or hurt. Even on that day when Cid found her on the floor and saw that bruise on her chest came from a battle between Barthandelus. **Lightning** then realized something. She realized the truth**

"**(Before I fought Barthandelus in that dream I had vision. I found my self in a pool in Eden. My eyes were closed then I open them and I saw a fal'Cie. I watch it sleep peacefully as I continue to watch the fal'Cie It look like it was never born as I examining the fal'Cie and I remember what Barthandelus said in my dream that fal'Cie name was Orphan.)"**Lightning** thought.**

****Lightning** remember the talk she had with Barthandelus she remember him saying that her focus is to destroy Cocoon and restore the maker, and since then before she aboard the Lindblum she even had a vision of meeting Cid. **Lightning** even figure out the truth about Cid. She knew that Cid was a l'Cie under Barthandelus control. She knew that Barthandelus was the Primarch Galenth Dysley. **Lightning** also had a dream of Cid becoming a l'Cie, but she also wanted to know one thing.****** Lightning** wanted to know did Cid also was having these visions and dreams as well.**

****Lightning** sat there for along time thinking about these visions and dreams and putting them together as they showed her the past and the future, but it seems **Lightning** already figure out everything. Since she figure it out she sat there waiting for Cid so she can talk to him about everything. She even wanted to talk to him about being a l'Cie. **Lightning** never told anyone that Cid was a l'Cie, but she knew that he wanted freedom from Barthandelus control. **Lightning** wanted to help him because she loved him dearly.**

****Lightning** continue to think, but became dizzy. **Lightning** felled on the floor with her hands on her head then realized the vision had just begin. A bright flash appeared then she open her eyes and saw she was in the pool again then saw Orphan still sleeping peacefully, but begin to open he its eyes.**

"**I'll see you soon fellow l'Cie," Orphan spoke to **Lightning** while **Lightning** gazed at Orphan.**

"**What do you mean !" **Lightning** yelled.**

"**You'll see l'Cie."**

**Before **Lightning** said anything tentacles came and dragged her down into a portal. **

****Lightning** open her eyes. As **Lightning** begin to putting the pieces together she begin to feel pain struck her entire body and her body begin to weaken and shake.**

**The vision was over but a dream had just begin. **Lightning** collapsed on the floor. The dream is now taking control over her. **Lightning** quickly awaken but she knew she was still in the dream. She look down and realize the tentacles held her by her waist. She knew they wanted to torture her, but then she saw a familiar face. That face looked just liked Cid, but the guy was Cid  
><strong>


	4. Chapter III: Part II

_Chapter III: Visions, Dreams & The Truth _

_Part II_

**Lightning**** saw Cid, she even saw Barthandelus smiling down at its slave and seeing that he was alone. Lightning look down and saw Cid change into his l'Cie form and was ready to fight the fal'cie. They both battle for quite awhile at first they were talking but Lightning couldn't hear what they were saying in some dreams she can't hear them talk only in some dreams but others she can.**

**The tentacles held her even tighter than before then she then she felt shock waves struck her entire body. Lightning felt blood rushing down her head as the shock waves continue struck from the tentacles. Soon the tentacles begin beating Lightning and slamming her to the ground.**

**"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Lightning scream in pain as the tentacles continue to beating her. Lightning felt so much pain in her body she couldn't help but to scream. The tentacles drop her into a ground full of water. Lightning was a little relived but she knew it was another trap so Lightning tried to get up but she couldn't due to the pain in her body. Lightning then tried to slid her way out of the water. While she was sliding she felt something. What she had felt was a wire but that wasn't the only wire she felt. The wires were stretch vertically and parallel. Lightning stop and felt something slid under her so Lightning tried to avoid it but it grabbed her by the ankle. Lightning turned her head and saw the tentacles reaching for her and begin to dragged her back. Lightning quickly held on to the wire but the wire begin to release shock waves. The other wires begin to do the same thing. The shock waves continue to harm Lightning putting her in more pain and paralyzing her entire body while the tentacles continue to dragged her down. Lightning look back and saw a portal. She closed her eyes and was ready to embraced the light. She open her eyes seeing nothing but the light no battles no tentacles just light.**

** Lighting tried to get up but stumbled and scream in pain. She still felt the pain in her body her wounds still open and felt paralyze in her left leg then she saw a circle. The had a star shaped filled with numerous patterns. Lighting decided to dragged herself on that circle and there until her nightmare was over. Lightning laid there for a longtime and was unable to move. Lightning felt time had stood still then she started to remember all those dreams those nightmares those visions and realizing the truth of everything. Now she waits for someone to save her then she something. Lightning saw a women but couldn't see her face due to the light. The women held her hand out. Lightning tired to reach then finally grabbed her hand and the women save her from her misery. Lightning look up to see her face. The women who saved was black and had long black hair. She even dressed liked the goddess Cosmos so Lightning decided to ask her this question.**

**''Who are you?'' Lightning asked the young women.**

**_''I am a Pulse Fal'Cie. My name is Malaysi_****_a_****_; voice of Etro, and protector of Pulse. It's my responsibility to help the people of both Pulse & Cocoon, and free the people who are under the control of a Cocoon Fal'Cie. So please let me help you._**


End file.
